Electric fans are in widespread use to circulate air during hot and humid conditions. Further, as the climate is constantly getting affected by pollution, tree cutting activities, and other global warming factors, the demand for electric fans has increased.
Examples of the electric fans that are used for circulating air include, but are not limited to, ceiling fans. Ceiling fans typically provide reasonable air circulation and distribution in an area, such as an area of a room of a building. However, a user occupying a portion of the area may still not be able to receive a sufficient air flow during extreme hot and humid conditions. Further, a lot of arrangements need to be made when a ceiling fan is installed on a ceiling of an area. Furthermore, elaborate mounting hardware is installed to support and provide power to the ceiling fans. The complexity of installing such elaborate mounting hardware renders the re-installation of the ceiling fans at a new location extremely difficult.
To overcome such limitations, stationary table fans and the like have been used by a number of people to receive uniform and directional air flow. However, use of conventional stationary fans may involve somewhat large manual effort by a user. Specifically, a user may need to adjust position of a conventional stationary fan according to his or her comfort, and this entails considerable manual effort by the user due to the bulky structure of the conventional stationary fan. Accordingly, it may become somewhat difficult to move the conventional stationary fan while adjusting its position. Additionally, cumbersome power cords connected to a conventional stationary fan must be re-routed and re-adjusted when the conventional stationary fan is re-positioned. Furthermore, such fans are inefficient as they are incapable of providing a well-distributed air flow in a large area.
Accordingly, oscillating fans, such as oscillating table fans, have been employed in order to provide uniformly distributed air in a specific area. However, conventional oscillating fans are also quite bulky. Therefore, such conventional oscillating fans occupy a large space in a specific area. Further, it can be somewhat difficult to carry the conventional oscillating fans while re-positioning, as per a user's requirements.
Moreover, many individuals use multiple conventional electric fans, such as stationary and oscillating fans, to receive a well-distributed and large volume flow of air. Of course, the greater number of electric fans may increase energy costs.
In general, most of the aforementioned conventional electric fans are provided in the form of a fan assembly that includes a fan, a cover, and other installation components including elaborate mounting hardware. However, such fan assemblies may be made of heavy weight materials, and accordingly, it may be inconvenient to carry the fan assemblies to another location.